To address the hypothesis that the majority of individuals in the chronic state after serious head injury have anterior and/or posterior pituitary hormone dys-function and that the severity of the head injury will be predictive of the eventual degree of hormonal dysfunction. Findings may have significant thera-peutic implications for head injured patients.